summaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake and the Neverland Pirates Season 4 Episode 1
Wendy ends up being a bad girl for bothering her friends and calls her "idiot girl", so Wendy runs away from her friends and says goodbye. As she walks away, she takes a nasty fall off a cliff and hits her head of a bunch a rocks and had a weakness bump on her head, until a rock hits her head very hard, she loses her memory. Michael and John were ready to hear the story of Peter Pan, but they realize that Wendy was gone and saw that she left a note and reads it, so they tried to warn Jake and his mateys. Suddenly, there was a man who saved Wendy's life and it was the mayor. Wendy was alive and wants to where she is, the mayor says she's in the hospital. Mayor had an idea that he's gonna give her a new instead of Wendy Darling and he calls her "Virginia Adams" and Wendy loves it, so Mayor tells Wendy to tell everyone all about her. Skully wants to know that if Jake's heart melts a little, he apologize to her after she apologize to him, but Jake didn't believe him. Cubby and Izzy believe in Skully and tells Jake to forgive Wendy and Jake believes them. Michael was telling Jake the truth that Wendy was gone and now, Jake's heart melted, so, they had to tell Peter and Tinkerbell that Wendy was gone. Tinkerbell was telling Peter that he's jealous for Wendy letting the octopus get away, but Wendy didn't mean to. Jake told Peter that Wendy is going to New York City and they started to cry for hurting Wendy's feelings except Captain Hook and he said "I would have slap her face even harder". Mayor tries to tell everyone about Virginia and everyone hears him and cheers. They wanted Virginia to be the mayor of New York City and Wendy was excited. Jake had a searching device to find Wendy, but determent to not see Wendy again, Captain Hook destroys it . Peter's face was so red, he lashes out at him and he wanted Captain Hook to find Wendy, but Captain Hook wouldn't find her. Peter told him that if he doesn't find her, they'll take him to the valley of fury and Peter wants to give him his water gun, but after he finds Wendy. Suddenly, they heard the radio that Virginia Adams is the mayor of New York City and Tinkerbell remembers that Wendy is no longer Wendy Darling, she's Virginia Adams. So, they went to bucky and they sang a special song for Wendy it's "Justin Bieber Never Let You Go". They found her stage and they went down, but when they came back to her, Wendy cannot remember her friends. Wendy got in to the wrong car, because Captain Hook was driving. They drove to London and wants Wendy to recognize her home, but Wendy still has amnesia. Peter gave Captain Hook's lucky water gun. Jake told Wendy that she thinks about Peter Pan and Skully has an idea. They had to get Wendy's memory back, so Tinkerbell gave the ball to Peter and Peter throws it towards her head and hits her head, her memory's back. They apologize to Wendy and she except their apologies. Jake ask Wendy to hear to the story of Peter Pan and it was her pleasure.